The invention relates to a light guiding device for an illumination device, such as a backlight or interior or exterior lighting, wherein incident light is deflected by reflection. The light guiding device can particularly be used in an indicator of a motor vehicle, in connection with a blind spot monitor in an outside mirror for example. The invention also relates to an illumination device, an outside mirror having such a light guiding device and a method for producing such a light guiding device.
In known light guiding devices, it has proven disadvantageous that the light deflected by the light guiding device is outcoupled relatively inhomogeneously over a surface to be illuminated. This effect becomes ever more obvious, the larger the surface to be illuminated and the greater the distance between the surface to be illuminated and a light source. For example if a pictogram of small line width, 0.4 mm for example, of a blind spot monitor is backlit by a known light guiding device, the inhomogeneity can be negligible. As the line width of the pictogram increases, 1.0 mm for example, the inhomogeneity becomes quite visible and the user finds it disturbing. In the extreme case, a very non-uniform illumination of a pictogram can cause the user to misinterpret an indicator light as not illuminated.
WO 01/27529 A1 describes a light guide having an input edge surface, a back surface and an output surface, wherein a reflector is fastened directly to the back surface by gluing for example.
EP 2463157 A1 discloses a rearview mirror assembly having at least one mirror base, a mirror head covering which covers a mirror glass in the mirror head, and an optical indicator light that produces light in reaction to a sensor signal to inform an operator about hazardous information, wherein the light shines through the mirror glass. The mirror glass is mounted on a backing plate that has a mounting space for at least one LED and at least one beveled light guide.
EP 1167870 A2 discloses a lamp for vehicles, especially for motor vehicles, comprising a lamp housing that is bounded by a front disc in the emission direction, and at least one elongate light conduction element having a light exit surface on its front side, a reflection surface on its rear side facing away from the front side and a light input surface at one end which is coupled to a light source, wherein the light exit surface of the light conduction element is configured as part of the front disc.
DE 202012100398 U1 discloses an illumination apparatus having at least one illuminant that is arranged on a printed circuit board enabling it to be connected to a power supply, wherein the printed circuit board is at least partially imbedded in a transparent first casting compound that enables a selective light exit of the light generated by the illuminant over at least one light exit area. To this end the printed circuit board extends perpendicular to the light exit area, is arranged in and is at least partially surrounded by the first transparent casting compound, and at least one light influencing element having light-reflecting properties at least on one of its two main surfaces is arranged in the first casting compound.
EP 1970736 A1 relates to a rearview mirror for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, having a mirror glass mounted to a carrier plate and a indicator unit which is disposed behind the mirror glass and the carrier plate and generates a light beam by means of at least one illuminant, wherein the light beam is coupled into a light conductor, which is provided with decoupling optics by which the light beam is directed outward by at least one portion of the mirror glass that is at least partially reflection-free, wherein the light passing through the mirror glass is directed towards the driver.